TRAVESSURAS E DODOI
by runa cullen black
Summary: *ATENCAO CONTEM SURRA DISCIPLIINAR NAO SEXUAL, NAO GOSTA NAO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

OLA, ESSA E MINHA PRIMEIRA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE GOSTEM.  
DESCULPE PELOS ERROS E PONTUACAO.  
*ATENCAO CONTEM SURRA DISCIPLINAR NAO SEXUAL*

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

-EMMETT SAI DO MEU QUARTO-GRITOU EDWARD.

-PO ED VAMOS JOGAR BASEBOLL ESTOU TAO ENTENDIADO.-RECLAMOU EMMETT.

ESTOU CANSADA DESSAS BRIGAS, AS CRIANCAS ACABARAM DE ENTRAR EM FERIAS E QUEREM VIAJAR,MAS CARLISLE DISSE QUE IA PENSAR.  
EU TAMBEM QUERO VIAJAR DESCANSAR UM POUCO E PASSAR UNS DIAS EM FAMILIA,TAI QUANDO CARLISLE CHEGAR...

-SAI DAQUI, OOO MAAAEEEEEEE-EDWARD GRITOU.

SAI DO QUARTO CORRENDO E ENTREI NO QUARTO DE EDWARD E FIQUEI FURIOSA COM QUE VI,EMMETT ESTAVA EM CIMA DO IRMAO O ATACANDO COM O TRAVESSEIRO QUE JA ESTAVA DESTRUIDO.

-EMMETT CULLEN SAIA DE CIMA DO SEU IRMAO AGORA.

-SO ESTAMOS BRINCANDO MAMAE-RESPONDE EMMETT, SAINDO DE CIMA DO IRMAO.

-MENTIRA MAE, ELE ME BATEU E ESTRAGOU TODO MEU TRAVESSEIRO-RESMUNGOU EDWARD.

-EMMETT ESSE JA E O SEXTO TRAVESSEIRO QUE VC ESTRAGA NESSE MES, QUANTAS VEZES JA TE AVISEI PRA NAO PERTUBAR SEUS IRMAOS E NAO ESTRAGAR AS COISAS DE CASA.- REPRENDI MEU FILHO TRAVESSO.

-DESCULPA MAMAE-EMMETT MURMUROU FAZENDO CARINHA DE ANJO.

FUI ATE EMMETT E O PEGUEI PEGA ORELHA E O ARRASTEI ATE A SALA.

-OWWWNN MAMAE TA DOENDO AAIII-EMMETT CHORAMINGOU.

CHEGUEI NA SALA E O COLOQUEI DE CASTIGO NO CANTO DA PAREDE.

-VC VAI FICAR AI DE CASTIGO SEM SE MEXER PRA APRENDER A ME OBEDECER OUVIU.

-SIM MAMAE, DESCULPE.

SAI DA SALA E FUI VERIFICAR O JANTAR.  
ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS..

-AMOR JA CHEGUEI-CARLISLE DISSE.

-TO NA COZINHA.-RESPONDI.

-BOA NOITE QUERIDA TUDO BEM AQUI-CARLISLE ME DEU UM BEIJO.

-MAIS OU MENOS MAS...

-O QUE ACONTECEU E QUEM e O DESOBEDIENTE AGORA- CARLISLE ME PERGUNTOU IRRITADO.

-NAO SE PREOCUPE EU JA RESOLVI, O EMMETT FOI PERTUBAR O EDWARD E ESTRAGOU OUTRO TRAVESSEIRO,  
EU O COLOQUEI DE CASTIGO NO CANTO DA SALA.

-TINHA QUE SER O EMMETT MESMO EU VOU FALAR COM ELE AGORA MESMO-CARLISLE FALOU BRAVO.

-NAO VAI NAO CARLISLE EU JA BRIGUEI COM ELE E O COLOQUEI DE CASTIGO NAO SE PREOCUPE, VA TOMAR UM BANHO.

-ESME, EU JA TINHA AVISADO AO EMMETT QUE SE ISSO ACONTECESSE ELE IA APANHAR, EU VOU FALR COM ELE E PONTO FINAL.

-CARLISLE NAO PRECISA BATER NELE POR CAUSA DISSO POR FAVOR...

-QUERIDA NAO VAMOS DISCUTIR, EU JA TINHA AVISADO, VAMOS MUDAR DE ASSUNTO CADE AS CRIANCAS AQUI TA MUITO SILENCIOSO.

-EDWARD ESTA NO QUARTO ESCUTANDO MUSICA, JASPER ESTA DORMINDO, ALICE ESTA ARRUMANDO SEU QUARTO E ROSALIE FOI TOMAR BANHO.

-PORQUE JASPER ESTA DORMINDO A ESSSA HORA.

-ELE ESTAVA COM DOR DE CABECA, EU DEI O REMEDIO E ELE ACABOU DORMINDO.

-EU VOU DAR UMA OLHADA DELE, VOU SUBINDO E EMMETT VAI COMIGO.

-MAS...

- ESME, POR FAVOR.

-OK carlisle.  
CARLISLE SAIU DA COZINHA, E EU FUI ARRUMAR A MESA DE JANTAR.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

DESCULPEM SEI QUE E PEQUENO, MAS SE VOCES GOSTAREM EU CONTINUAREI.

POR FAVOR ME DIGAM SE ESTA BOM, SE DEVO CONTINUAR...  
ATENCIOSAMENTE RUNA CULLEN BLACK 


	2. Chapter 2

OI, SEI QUE O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO ESTAVA HORRIVEL MAS AINDA NAO DESCOBRIR COMO ARRUMA-LO.  
ME DESCULPE ESPERO QUE ESSE ESTEJA MELHOR.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccc

POV* CARLISLE

Chego em casa cansado e ja tenho que disciplinar meu filho mais velho,  
ja falei varias vezes para nao ficar incomodando os irmaos, e nem destruindo as coisas de casa, vamos ver se depois de nossa "conversa" ele comece a me obedecer.  
entrei na sala e meu filho estava no canto da sala encolhindo.

-emmett?-o chamei cruzando os bracos e olhando serio para ele.

-sim papai?-ele perguntou olhando por cima do ombro pra mim.

-suba pro seu quarto, eu vou dar uma olhada em seu irmao e depois nos vamos conversar.

-sim senhor.-ele saiu devagar do canto e comecou a subir as escadas.

o que foi um milagre,pois se tratando de emmett ele comecaria a choramingar pedindo desculpas e acabaria me deixando mais irritado agora estou muito preocupado com o jasper,ele raramente fica doente, nos somos vampiros,mas nesse nosso mundo temos varios tipos de nossa especie.  
a minha especie e de minha familia, e a mais rara pois podemos conviver com os humanos,nos alimentar como os humanos,dormir, e ate ficar doente,mas nos somos imortais,temos nossos dons, forca e velocidade,  
e nao podemos sair a luz do sol, e principalmente temos que nos alimentar de sangue animal pelo menos uma vez por semana.  
o unico problema de ficar doente em nossa especie, e que o tratamento e mais complicado.  
quando cheguei no quarto de jasper estava tudo escuro, e o cobertor estava tampando todo meu filho,  
cheguei perto dele e tirei o cobertor, jasper estava tremendo muito e suando tambem.

-jasper?filho acorde.

-humm.-so remungou mas nao se mexeu e nem abriu os olhos.

coloquei minha mao em sua testa e ele estava ardendo em febre, vou dar um banho de banheira nele.  
fui ate meu quarto e liguei a banheira, depois voltei ao quarto de meu filho e o peguei no colo,  
e o levei pra minha cama,tirei suas roupas encharcadas de suor e mesmo assim ele nao acordou,  
o levei pra banheira e quando o coloque na agua morna...

-aaaiiii frriioo-ele gritou.

-calma filho,voce esta ardendo em febre e eu preciso abaixa-la pra te examinar,  
fique calmo- o acalmei enquanto fazia carinho em seu cabelo e rosto,ele me olhou constrangido.

-o que foi filho?

-q-quem tt-tirou minhaa roupaaa?-meu filho perguntou com vergonha e tremendo de frio.

-jasper nao precisa ter vergonha, fui eu que tirei, e ja te vi pelado varias vezes,  
eu sou seu pai filho,se acalme.- respodi carinhosamente, ele so olhou pro lado e ficou quieto,  
continuei com seu banho e quando terminei...

-como voce esta se sentindo filho?.

-m-minhaa gargantaa e cabecaa doiii.-ele choramingou com dor.

-shhh...filho calma, eu vou chamar sua mae e ja volto.-disse indo em direcao a porta do banheiro.

-naaaooo paaiii.-corri pro lado de meu filho.

-o que foi jasper?, o que ta sentindo?.-perguntei preocupado.

-naoo chamaa a mamaeee...eu to peladooo.-e comecou a chorar e solucar baixinho com vergonha.

-shhh...ok, nao chore, mas eu nao quero te deixar aqui sozinho,eu posso chamar o edward pelo menos?.

-snif...snif taa papaiii.-fungou esfregando os olhos.

fui ate o quarto de edward e a porta estava aberta e edward estava deitado de lado na cama lendo um livro e escutando musica com os fones de ate ele e tirei os fones de sua orelha,  
e ele me olhou assustado.

- ai papai que susto.-ele disse se levantando da cama e pulando em meus bracos.

-tudo bem com voce bebe?-perguntei, o ajeitando em meu colo.

-sim papai, senti saudades de voce.-me disse fazendo biquinho de manha.

-tambem senti saudades bebe, mas agora o papai precisa de voce pra me ajudar com o jasper,voce me ajuda?-perguntei saindo de seu quarto e indo em direcao ao meu quarto.

-sim papai, o que eu faco?

-eu preciso que voce faca companhia pra ele no banheiro enquanto eu vou pegar as coisas dele em seu quarto, e arrumar meus instrumentos de trabalho para examina-lo ok?-perguntei o colocando no chao.

-ta pai- edward disse indo pro banheiro.

fui ate o quarto de jasper e peguei um conjunto de moleton, um par de meia, uma camiseta, uma cueca e seu roupao,  
voltei pro meu quarto, e coloquei suas coisas em minha cama, e tirei minhas coisas da maleta medica e arrumei tudo.  
voltei pro banheiro e meus dois filhos estavam conversando sobre "carros" de novo.

-tudo bem jasper?-perguntei colocando a mao em sua testa, e a febre ja estava abaixando.

-to com dor papai.e a agua ta muito gelada.

-vamos sair entao.-disse estendendo o roupao pra ele que se levantou e se secou e vestiu o roupao.

o ajudei a deitar na cama enquanto edward entrou no quarto e sentou do lado de jasper.  
comecei a examina-lo, e alguns minutos depois, ja tinha descoberto o problema de meu filho,  
ele estava com amidalite causado por bacterias,suas amidalas estavam iflamadas e com pus,  
e o tratamento vai ser doloroso porque ele precisara de doses de besetacil, pois nosso organismo e diferente dos humanos que usa antibioticos e duas doses de besetacil, ja no meu filho terei que aplicar dez doses de besetacil e ele tera que se alimentar so de sangue animal ate se curar.

-jazz suas amidalas estao muito inflamadas, e vou precisar te dar umas injecoes.-disse pro meu filho.

-naooo papai, eu nao quero injecao,eu nao posso tomar comprimidos?-jazz me perguntou com medo.

-sinto muito filho, mas voce sabe que nosso organismo e diferente tera que ser injecao mesmo.-respondi abrindo a maleta e preparando a primeira dose de besetasil.

-edward, pede pra sua mae esquentar um copo grande de sangue e traz aqui por favor.

-sim papai, ja volto.-disse meu filho indo pra cozinha.

-filho eu preciso aplicar a injecao no seu bumbum.-jasper se virou de brucos na cama chorando baixo.

-filho e melhor no meu colo, vc nao pode se mexer enquanto eu aplico.-disse me sentando ao seu lado.

jasper se levantou lentamente e se debrucou em meu colo, eu coloquei minha perna direita sobre suas pernas para segura-lo caso se mexa, levantei seu roupao e peguei a seringa.

-jazz eu vou aplicar agora ok?.

-taa papaiii.-jasper respondeu comecando a chorar mais alto.

passei o algodao com alcool em seu bumbum e comecei a aplicar a injecao...

-AAIII PAIII, DOIII AAAAIIII.- ele gritou enquanto tentava de contorcer pra sair de meu colo.

terminei de aplicar a injecao, e o puxei para se sentar em meu colo,sem encostar o trazeiro em minhas pernas,  
jasper chorava solucando.

-shhh...shhh.. calma filho ja acabou, respire major e se acalme.-tentei acalma-lo,  
enquanto esme entrava no quarto com o copo de sangue.

-ownn meu filho pare de chorar, toma bebe esse sangue que daqui a pouco voce vai estar melhor.-disse esme,se sentando ao meu lado na cama e estendendo o copo ao jazz, que pegou o copo e bebeu o sangue de uma vez.

-melhor agora meu anjinho.-perguntou esme.

-sim mamae, mas meu bumbum ainda ta doendo.-disse jasper se levantando de meu colo e tentando esfregar o traseiro.

-papai posso ir deitar na minha cama?

- pode filho,depois vou te dar uma olhada-jazz acenou um "sim"com a cabeca e estava indo lentamente pra porta.

-jazz antes de dormir, eu vou ter que te dar outra injecao viu.-o lembrei.

-sim papai-ele respondeu triste e foi pro seu quarto.

-querido quantas injecoes ele ainda vai precisar?.-esme me perguntou.

-mais nove querida,mas ele vai ficar bem.-a tranquilizei e a puxei em meus bracos.

minha linda esposa me devolveu o abraco e um beijo em meus uns minutos em silencio.

-amor eu preciso ir falar com emmett...-

-carlisle nao bate nele por favor?-esme me interrompeu

-esme eu nao quero discutir isso com voce, emmett esta merencendo umas boas palmadas e voce sabe disso.-a informei.

emmett faz muitas travessuras, e adora incomodar os irmaos, e sempre quebra os objetos de casa.  
ha dois meses atras alice estava lavando suas roupas na lavanderia e tinha esquecido de um vestido,foi buscar e quando voltou as roupas tinham sumido,emmett e suas brincadeiras pegou as roupas de alice e as escondeu,alice ficou desesperadas pelas roupas, e teve uma visao com emmett levando as roupas pra garagem ela correu ate la e as pegou de novo e os dois comecaram a brigar e nessa emmett quebrou a maquina, quando descobrir o coloquei de castigo por uma semana,  
mas ve se ele parou de ficar incomodando os .mas agora eu vou resolver isso.

-eu vou ver as meninas, e depois va ficar um pouco com o edward, ele sentiu muito sua falta hoje,  
ate queria te ligar no hospital.-esme me informou.

-onde ele esta querida?

-na sala assistindo tv.-esme respondeu indo em direcao ao quarto das meninas.

resolvi tomar um banho, e depois iria falar com meu filho desobediente.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccc

# entao espero que esse esteja digam o que acharam... 


	3. Chapter 3

QUERO DESEJAR BOAS VINDAS A BORRY, RUBYBLUE100,ROSALIE LILIAN,SARINHA MYUKI.

*ROSALIE NA MAIORIA DAS MINHAS HISTORIAS AS "CRIANCAS" CULLEN,SERAO SOMENTE IRMAOS,E EM RELA AO A JASPER CONTINUE LENDO QUE VOCE ENTENDERA,POIS JASPER E DURAO NAS MINHAS HISTORIAS TAMBEM.

POV* CARLISLE

Depois que terminei de tomar banho e me vestir, me sentei na cama e fiquei pensando sobre emmett, meu filho e muito travesso e adora implicar com os irmaos, mas isso ja esta ficando demais eu sempre tenho que coloca-lo de castigo pelo mesmo motivo, brigas e destruicao dos moveis de casa, me levantei da cama e fui em direcao ao seu quarto, bati em sua porta.

-entre papai.

Entrei em seu quarto que estava uma bagunca de roupas espalhadas pelo chao, emmett nao tem um pingo de organizacao e preciso resolver isso tambem.

-emmett que bagunca e essa aqui.-perguntei irritado.

-e- e que eu esqueci de limpar papai desculpe.  
-emmett,emmett o que vou fazer com voce hum?, destruindo as coisas de casa, brigando com seus irmaos, vivendo nesse chiqueiro- o repreendi, levantando os bracos mostrando a bagunca em seu quarto.

-desculpe.- respondeu abaixando a cabeca.

-olhe pra mim emmett- disse pegando uma cadeira e me sentando na frente de meu filho, ele levantou a cabeca e me olhou.

-como voce consegue ficar nessa bagunca emmett, olhe os quartos de seus irmaos, estao todos limpos e arrumados, voce pode limpar esse quarto em minutos e o deixar sempre organizado, mas nao em vez disso prefere essa bagunca.

-quem dorme aqui sou eu.-emmett me respondeu grosseiramente.

levantei da cadeira e o puxei pela orelha o fazendo ficar em pe, e desci a mao em seu traseiro.

PAFT* AIII

PAFT*AAIIEE

PAFT* PARAAA PAPAII

PAFT* DESCUULPAAAII

PAFT*DESCULPAAA

-a proxima vez que voce usar esse tom comigo, alem de te dar uma surra voce vai ficar no canto da sala de castigo o dia todo com o trazeiro de fora entendeu jovem?.-o repreendi completamente irritado por seu desrespeito por mim,seu pai,  
o sentei de novo na cama e me sentei na cadeira.

-sim senhor, me desculpe- respondeu humildemente.

- a partir de hoje eu quero ver esse quarto organizado,sem nada fora do lugar, entendeu?.

-sim senhor.

-e agora me diga porque voce continua irritando seus irmaos?.

-pai, eu so queria brincar e jasper nao estava se sentindo bem, edward ultimamente ta muito estranho, e com as meninas nao tem graca brincar, eu so estava entediado papai.-me respondeu fazendo biquinho.

-filho eu ja te disse varias vezes pra voce procurar o que fazer, porque voce nao comeca limpando esse quarto hum?  
vo e vai ficar de castigo por uma semana por pertubar seus irmaos ouviu.

-sim senhor.

- e o que foi que eu te disse que aconteceria se voce destruisse mais alguma coisa em casa-lhe perguntei e emmett abaixou a cabeca nervoso.

-olhe pra mim e me responda emmett.-o repreendi pela demora.

-o..senhor disse q-que eu ia levar umas palmadass, me desculpa papai,nao me bate nao.-emmett ja comecou a choramingar.

-emmett voce vai sim levar umas palmadas porque estou cansado de te avisar, mas voce nao escuta, vamos ver se com umas palmadas voce comece a me escutar, e se nao resolver nossa proxima conversa sera no escritorio entendeu jovem?.

-desculpa paiii por favooorr.- ja estava me irritando com esse choramingo todo.

me levantei da cadeira e a coloquei de volta em seu lugar, depois olhei pro meu filho que ja estava chorando fazendo cara de medo, por um momento pensei em desistir de disciplina-lo vendo meu filho com medo de mim.  
ser pai foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, mas nao gosto de ser disciplinador, me corta o coracao toda vez que tenho que disciplina-los e ve-los chorando, mas eles tem que aprenderem a se comportar,a me respeitar e a mae tambem, a nao mentirem.  
e so descobrir com edward que pra ser pai tenho que impor regras e quero que sejam obedecidas, e se desobedecerem teram que arca com as consequencias resOlvi acabar logo com isso, sentei ao seu lado.

-sobre o meu colo filho.

-naoo papai desculpeee.

-emmett sobre o meu colo agora,nao me faca tirar meu cinto.-ele se debrucou sobre meu colo ja chorando,O ajeitei e puxei sua calca e cueca ate os joelhos.

-por que voce vai levar essas palmadas filho?

-porr quee eu desobedeci ee provoquei edward.-me respondeu ja solucando.

PAFT*AIII

PAFT*AIIEEE PAFT* OWMMM PAFT*AAAUUU PAFT*DESCULPAAA PAFT*PARAAAA PAIII

PAFT*EU NAOO FACO MAISSS PAFT*AAIII PAFT*AAAII PAFT*PORR FAVORRR PAFT*PARRAAA PAFT* AAIIIIEE

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*** AAIIIIIEEE

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*** DESCULPAAA AIII

meu filho esperneava em meu colo tentando proteger seu trazeiro,mas o segurei firme e endureci meu coracao pois seus gritos me deixava angustiado sabendo que eu o estava fazendo chorar daquele jeito,e continuei com as palmadas.

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT****DESCULPAAA POR FAVORRR PAPAIII.

depois de trinta palmadas bem dadas seu trazeiro ja estava vermelho, comecei a massagear suas costas, esperando que ele se acalmasse,alguns minutos depois ele so estava fungando e solucando, arrumei suas roupas e ouvi ele assobiando de dor,  
quando a cueca fez contato com seu trazeiro. o sentei em meu colo e o abracei.

-shhh... calma campeao ja acabou,calma.-continuei abracado a ele ate que ele so ficou fungando.

-dess-culpaa papaiii.

-eu perdoo filho, mas que isso nao aconteca mais ok?.

-simm senhoorr.

continuei abracado a ele por um tempo,fazendo carinho em seu cabelo e rosto. depois me levantei com ele em meus bracos e o deitei de brucos na cama.

-amanha eu quero esse quando arrumado ok emmett.- falei serio.

-sim senhor-me respondeu, dei um beijo em sua buchecha e fui ver edward.

desci as escadas pra sala e vi edward sentado na sala triste, cheguei mais perto dele e quando me viu pulou em meus bracos eu o peguei e sentei no sofa com ele em meu colo.

-bebe porque voce esta triste assim?.-perguntei e ele abaixou a cabeca.

levantei seu queixo para que pudesse olhar em seu olhos.

-me responde filho o que esta acontecendo, sua mae me disse que vo e queria me ligar no hospital, e emmett me disse que vo e esta estranho ultimamente.

-eu so estou com saudades de vo e papai,so isso.-edward me respondeu desanimado.

-nao bebe, sei que nao e so isso, me diz o que aconteceu hum? pedi novamente.

edward comecou a chorar baixinho, e percebi que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

-por favoor nao me odeieee.-o abracei com mais forca.

- eu nunca irei te odiar filho, eu te amo,conta pra mim o que vo e fez.

-e-e-euu fuii cacar sem permisaoo...-e comecou a chorar alto.

-edward vo e sabe que eu nao gosto que saia sozinho pra cacar, continue.

-tinha um humanoo na floresta eee...

-continue edward.

-ele estava ferido e eu quase o ataquei me perdoooaa papai.

-shhh... calma filho, me diz, ele te viu?

-naooo mais eu to me sentindo muito culpadoo,eu quase o ataquei, mas eu nao quero ser aquele mostro de novo papai.

nao nego que fiquei irritado com a desobediencia de edward em ir pra floresta sozinho,mas sei que se ele tivesse matado aquele humano iria se sentir muito pior.

-shhh se acalme, vo e nao e um mostro e eu nao quero mais ouvir vo e dizendo isso entendeu?

-simm papaii.

-edward vo e me desobedeceu indo a floresta, eu sei o que estou dizendo filho, as vezes vai humanos la cacar, e nomades, imagina o que teria acontecido filho, se vo e se descontrola-se ou encontra-se nomades, eles sao muitos brutos e poderiam te matar e eu nao quero perder meu filho, vo e vai ficar castigo por uma semana sem radio, livros,piano e jogos entendeu?.-o repreendi,e o castiguei.

-sim papai, desculpaaa... o senhor vai me baterrr?

- nao edward dessa vez passa, mas espero que isso nao se repita ok?

-sim senhor.

ficamos em silencio por uns minutos,ele em meus bracos e brincando com minha orelha.  
esme e as meninas desceram as escadas e vieram em direcao a sala, edward saiu do meu colo e se sentou ao meu lado.

-oi papai.-disse alice me abracando.

-oi florsinha tudo bem?

-estou bem papai.- me respondeu indo sentar ao lado de edward.

-oi pai.-disse rosalie e eu abracei tambem.

- oi princesinha vo e esta bem?

- to, pai?

-sim princesa?

-preciso de uma pe a pra minha ferrarri, o senhor pode me levar pra comprar?-rose me pediu com os olhos brilhando.

-claro princesa amanha de manha nos vamos ok?

-sim papai, obrigado.

-de nada rose.-eu disse dando outro abraco.

Fiquei conversando por alguns minutos com meus filhos,esme foi pra cozinha, e depois eu tambem me juntei a minha esposa.  
conversei um pouco com ela enquanto bebia um copo de sangue.

-amor sera que jasper ja esta melhor?.-esme perguntou.

- eu vou subir querida,vou dar uma olhada nele.-disse indo pra cima.

A porta do quarto de jasper estava aberta e ele estava deitado de lado na cama, fui ate ele e me sentei ao seu lado,passei a mao em seus cabelos e ele abriu os olhos.

-tudo bem filho?.

- sim papai,eu to melhor, so cansado.

-filho voce ta com sede?

-um pouco.

-eu vou buscar mais um copo pra vo e ok?.-disse indo em direcao a porta...

-ta. pai?.-jasper me chamou.

- oi?.-perguntei quando reparei que seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas de novo,voltei pra cama e o puxei para meu colo o abracando.

-shhh...shhh.. o que foi filho porque esta chorando desse jeito,conta pro papai conta?.-fiquei preocupado jasper nao e de ficar chorando a toa.

-os pesadelos voltaramm.-jasper sussurrou comecando a solucar de tanto chorar.

Era o que eu estava temendo, esses pesadelos que jasper tem o deixa quebrado,sensivel,com medo, e remorcio,ja expliquei varias vezes que ele nao teve culpa.  
vou ajuda-lo novamente...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO.  
ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM.  
BJS. 


	4. Chapter 4

***PRIMEIRAMENTE** **QUERIA AGRADECER PELOS REVIEWS E DESEJAR BOAS VINDAS A GABI291,SISSI81,E GUEST.**

***DESCULPE A DEMORA MAS TENHO DOIS FILHOS PARA CUIDAR E FICA MEIO DIFICIL.**

***DESCULPEM SE TIVER ALGUM ERRO,JA SAI DA ESCOLA FAZ UM TEMPO E NAO ERA MUITO ESTUDIOSA RSRS.**

**POV JASPER**

Depois que meu pai saiu fiquei pensando nos meus pesadelos.não consigo me livrar do meu passado que me atormenta e me tortura de tal forma que fico mais sensivel,chorão e depressivo. nos meus pesadelos vejo todos os humanos e recem nascidos que machuquei me olhando amendrontados e implorando por piedade,mas mesmo sentindo as emoçoes deles eu os matava e os faziam sofrer, o que eu podia fazer, eu tinha que obedecer as ordens de minha lider.

os unicos vampiros que conheci eram do cla de maria não sabia que existia outro meio de se viver,  
não sabia que podia me alimentar de animais e viver pacificamente ao lados dos humanos,  
e que meus olhos teria uma cor semelhante ao dos humanos,quando conheci carlisle, meu pai,  
no comeco achei que ele estava vindo por ordem de maria para me matar, mas depois quando ele me explicou seu meio de viver e de sua familia,eu concordei e foi quando eu conheci todos de sua familia.  
e na verdade senti amor e carinho por todos,tempos depois comecei a ter pesadelos e comecei a me sentir como se não fosse bem vindo e que sò me aturavam porque no começo me aceitaram e não tinham coragem de me pedir pra sair ai acabei fugindo,tudo por causa dos pesadelos.  
dois dias depois meu pai e meus irmaos me acharam,meu pai me pegou pela orelha e me arrastou pra casa, pois alice ja tinha visto o porque de eu ter fugido e meu pai ficou furioso comigo por eu pensar que estava sendo um estorvo em sua familia, e me disse que me amava e acabei levando umas palmadas por ter fugido e uma ameca de uma surra no escritorio se eu voltasse a fugir novamente. E quando ele me consolou foi quando finalmente me abri pra ele dizendo tudo sobre meus pesadelos. ele me disse que a culpa não era minha e tentou me ajudar a superar, mas de tempos em tempos volto a ter pesadelos e meu pai tenta me ajudar...

-filho?-papai me chamou com uma expressao confusa.

-oi pai, o que foi?-perguntei tentando me sentar na cama.

-jasper essa è a quinta vez em que te chamo, esta tudo bem filho.-papai me perguntou preocupado.

-desculpe pai, eu sò estava pensando e não ouvi.-disse envergonhado.

-tudo bem filho tome.-disse carlisle me entregando o copo de sangue.

Bebi meu sangue enquanto papai mexia em sua maleta medica e pegando a seringa e um vidrinho com um liquido dentro e confesso que fiquei com medo, aquela porcaria doi demais. papai pos a seringa no vidro e sugou o liquido pra dentro da seringa e depois tirou o ar.

- jasper ta na hora da injecao filho.-carlisle disse se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

-aaa não papai essa merda doi...

-olha essa linguagem filho ou voçe esta precisando ter uma conversinha com o sabão hum?-papai disse bravo.

-não senhor papai me desculpe.

-vem filho vamos acabar logo com isso,sobre o meu colo.

- não precisa papai eu me deito na cama.

-filho não discuta comigo por favor.-carlisle disse serio.

- por favor paiii eu não vou me mexerrr.-confesso estava ficando igual a edward com manha, mas deitar no colo do meu pai pra levar uma injeção já era demais e eu não ia ceder tao cedo, isso ja era humilhaçao demais.

-jasper sobre o meu colo_ **AGORA**_**-** disse papai realmente bravo aumentando um pouco a voz e ja perdendo a paciencia.

-paiii...-nem terminei de falar e meu pai pegou meu braço me puxando para seu colo e abaixando meu pijama e cueca em velocidade maxima, quando realmente percebi ja estava com o bumbum de fora no colo do meu pai.

tentei me levantar mas meu pai me segurou com mais força e passou o braco esquerdo em volta de minha cintura me segurando e colocando a perna sobre as minhas. tentei com toda minha força me soltar do aperto de meu pai, e acabei rosnando de frustacao, por não conseguir, mas ai comecei a sentir a irritação por parte do meu pai que colocou a seringa na cama e desceu a mão nas minhas coxas por tras me reprendendo.

_nunca mais_ **PAFT*** auu

_rosne pra mim_ **PAFT*** desculpaa

_entendeu jasper_ **PAFT*** sim senhor, desculpe.

meu pai parou de bater. e pegou a seringa.

- que isso não se repita mais jasper eu deveria te dar uma surra por esse seu comportamento entendeu jovem?.

-sim senhor me desculpe pai.- pedi desculpas baixinho.

- eu vou aplicar a injeção jasper.

Meu pai comecou aplicando a injeção e eu apertava os dentes com força pra não gritar de dor, mas o liquido entrava devagar e queimava demais, não aguentei e comecei a chorar baixinho.

-porr favoorr paraaa issso doiii.-pedi a meu pai soluçando.-meu pai terminou e com cuidado puxou minha cueca e me sentou em seu colo enquanto eu ainda fungava e me abracou com força.

-shhh... calma filho ja acabou.-papai me confortava me balançando devagar para tras e para frente.

-issooo doiii paiii.-resmungei meio que chorando.

-eu sei filho, mas agora voçe sò vai tomar outra amanha de manha.

meu pai se levantou comigo em seu colo e me deitou na cama depois ele tirou seus sapatos e se deitou ao meu lado me puxando para deitar minha cabeça em seu braço, ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

-filho me conte sobre seus pesadelos por favor.- papai me pediu passando as mãos em meus cabelos.

respirei fundo enquanto pensava em como iria explicar a ele.

-eu não sei por onde começar pai.

-comece me dizendo quando os pesadelos voltaram ok.

-faz umas seis semanas papai.

-e porque voçê não me disse antes filho? voçê ficou seis semanas nessa angustia e depressão se podia vim desabafar comigo, eu sou seu pai jasper e tudo que quero è ve-lo feliz em paz e nao nessa tristeza.-papai disse com a voz triste e me senti mal por deixa-lo pra baixo porque sei que meu pai sò quer o meu bem e que sofre quando estou sofrendo.

-me desculpee paii,eu não queria preocupa-lo com minhas besteiras.-disse sentindo meus olhos enchendo de lagrimas e abaixando a cabeça, mas meu pai pegou meu queixo me fazendo levantar a cabeça e estava com uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto.

-jasper eu não quero nunca mais ouvir isso de voçè , eu sou seu pai me preocupo com voçé , voçè jasper è meu filho e entenda que eu faço o que for preciso para te ajudar e aos seus irmãos quando precisarem pois voçês sao meu mundo eu os amos demais para permitir ve-los em sofrimento. entendeu meu filho.-enquanto papai falava,eu sentia as ondas de amor preocupacão,tristeza, sabedoria,e carinho saindo de meu pai.

-me perdoee paiii, não fique triste, eu te amo e sò não sei mais o que fazer para me livrar de vez dos meus pesadelos.-disse ja chorando.

-filho eu quero que voçê entenda que voçê não teve culpa,tudo o que aconteceu com voçê foi culpa de maria e nao sua jasper. me diz novamente porque voçê se sente triste com o que aconteceu no passado?

-pai, o senhor ja sabe disso tudo.-reclamei não querendo dizer outra vez.

-eu sei jasper, mas eu quero que voçê me diga novamente.

**POV CARLISLE**

-porque nos meus sonhos todos em que maltratei e matei aparecem me chamando de cruel,assassino, dizem que vao voltar para se vingar,em seus olhos vejo odio,medo,tristeza,eu vejo um rapaz em que matei a mando de maria, seu nome era brian e quando o conheci me apeguei muito a ele, nos conversavamos, treinavamos juntos, e os sentimentos dele sempre foram sinceros,pai eu gostava muito dele como se fosse um irmão pra mim, os outros tinham odio por eu os ter transformado mas com ele era diferente,eu sentia que ele gostava de mim e nos conversavamos sobre nossas vidas humanos, sobre quase tudo, mas maria percebeu que brian e eu estavamos muito proximo e me mandou mata-lo, disse que se eu não o matasse ela ia me torturam para sempre sem me matar e me fez varias ameaças, eu não sabia o que fazer,no outro dia eu o matei, e ate hoje me sinto mal por isso pois eu não podia fazer nadaa papaiii..-jasper não aguentou mais e começou a chorar amargamente.

eu o puxei para mais perto de mim, e mandei todo meu apoio,conforto,carinho e acima de tudo todo meu amor para meu filho.  
ficamos bastante tempo em silencio ate que percebi que ele dormira em meus braços,sai de sua cama devagar peguei meus sapatos e sai do quarto indo em direção ao meu escritorio,eu precisava pensar um pouco em como iria ajuda-lo novamente.  
entrei em meu escritorio e fechei a porta,deitei no sofa e fiquei pensando em todos os pesadelos que meu filho teve,  
e vi que tudo o que fazia não adiantava pois eles sempre voltavam,meu deus o que posso fazer pra ajudar meu filho a se livrar de toda essa culpa que o destroi.

**toc toc toc**

-entre-disse pra minha filha alice que estava batendo na porta. sentei no sofa.

-pai preciso muito falar com o senhor sobre jasper.-minha filha disse preocupada.

-vem ca filha.-disse batendo com a mão ao meu lado ela veio e se sentou muito angustiada.

-o que aconteceu querida.-perguntei ja preocupado.

-eu tive uma visao de jasper fugindo de casa de novo papai, ele quer acabar com sua vida,pois não aguenta mais viver com os pesadelos, eu não quero perder meu irmão paiii-minha filha disse em desespero e começando a chorar, a puxei para meus braços e tentei acalma-la, para que ela pudesse me explicar melhor.

*** ESPERO QUE GOSTEM, ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM.**  
***ATE O FIM DE SEMANA QUE VEM POSTO O PROXIMO CAPITULO, E POR FAVOR DIGAM SE ESTOU MELHORANDO NOS .**


	5. Chapter 5

_**pessoal me desculpe a demora, a semana foi muito corrida. sinto que esse capitulo não ficou muito bom, por favor me digam o que acharam. e desculpem se tiver algum erro.**_

_**POV ALICE**_

meu pai me abraçou enquanto eu continuava chorando de desespero, eu amo minha familia e nao quero nunca perde-la, meus pais e irmãos são tudo que tenho nessa vida, e depois que tive uma visão de meu irmão querendo se matar fiquei muito assustada. quando jasper começou a ter os pesadelos novamente eu vi em minhas visões como eles eram assustadores cheguei ate em parar de pensar em jasper para não ter mais visões,depois fui conversar com meu irmão e ele me implorou para não contar ao papai pois não queria que papai se preocupasse com ele.

no começo fiquei em duvida, mas jasper acabou me manipulando para que eu não contasse nada a ninguem,e hoje depois que o papai levou um copo de sangue pro meu irmão,eu tive essa visão horrivel de meu irmão querendo fugir e tentar se matar...

-filha?.-papai me tirou de meus pensamentos,me sentei corretamente em seu colo e o olhei em seus olhos que estavam cheios de preocupação.

-querida, voçê esta mais calma agora?

-sim papai.

-então minha princesa me conte sobre sua visão por favor?.

papai me pediu e eu fechei os olhos por um momento pensando em tudo que vi para que eu pudesse explicar tudo certo ao meu pai.

-bom papai, enquanto o senhor foi ficar com jasper, eu estava em meu quarto e ouvi quando jasper começou a te dizer sobre seus pesadelos ai tive uma visão do jasper escrevendo uma carta e logo em seguida fugindo pela janela, vi ele correndo para o alasca e la ele encontrava com nomades

parei de falar pois comecei a chorar novamente, e papai me abraçou apertado de novo.

-shhh...shhh...calma princesa,calma.-papai me consolou e esperou ate que eu estivesse bem para continuar.

-tudo bem agora minha filha ?.

-sim pai, e que essa e a pior parte.-disse ao meu pai.

-ok então continue.

-bom, jasper encontrou os nomades e começou a provoca-los e esses nomades são briguentos e sò para quando mata outro vampiro, e é o que eles irão fazer a jasper se nòs não dete-lo. nòs precisamos dete-lo paiii eu não quero perder meu irmão nãooo-começei a chorar desesperadamente de novo..

papai ficou me balançando e fazendo carinho em minhas costas tentando me acalmar. ficamos em silencio por uns minutos.

- querida por acaso voçe consegue ver alguma alternativa em que podemos deter jasper.-papai me perguntou e arregalei os olhos tendo outra visao.

-e então querida?.-papai perguntou depois que voltei da visão.

-papai nos temos duas alternativas, a primeira è que se contar sobre minhas visoes pra ele, ele acabara fugindo e morrera nas mãos dos nomades,mas se não contarmos nada a ele e todos ficarmos lhe vigiando conseguiremos pega-lo quando fugir,mas tem uma coisa que nao entendo pai.-disse feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- o que voçe nao entende querida?

-papai,quando eu vejo a segunda alternativa, eu vejo o senhor arrastando jasper pela orelha furioso e indo direto para o escritorio... e eu vejo que o senhor o castiga e... e que...-parei de gaguejar porque estava com vergonha de terminar.

-alice o que aconteceu me diz.

-acho que é só isso mesmo.-disse mentindo pro meu pai, que na verdade percebeu e me olhou furioso.

-alice cullen, voçe esta mentindo pra mim jovem?-papai perguntou bravo e me olhando com os olhos cerrados.

-desculpe papai, mas eu nao quero te dizer isso.

-me diz alice,estou esperando.

-e que depois que o senhor começa a castiga-lo, o senhor o repreende pela culpa que ele sente do passado, e o senhor disse que ele ia levar uma surra bem dada por se sentir tao culpado ate que ele aprenda a se perdoar...

-e depois filha o que aocntece?

-eu nao sei direito papai, pois eu sò vejo o que acontecera um dia depois da punicao de jasper,...que tudo se resolveu.  
ele ira superar a culpa de seu passado e nao tera mais pesadelos.

**pov carlisle**

continuei com alice em meus bracos por alguns minutos ate que ela disse que iria tomar banho e saiu de meu escritorio.  
fiquei pensando em tudo que minha fiilha disse sobre suas visoes e as alternativas, mas justamente a segunda que livrara meu filho da morte e depressao eu terei que castiga-lo pelo que entendi ate que ele resolva se perdoar.  
meu deus eu preciso de ajuda, eu nao posso bater no meu filho desse jeito para que ele se perdoe, mas tambem nao posso deixar meu filho tentar se matar.o que faco agora...

-carlisle, querido?-minha esme me chamou da porta do escritorio.

-entre querida.

minha esme entrou e fechou a porta, depois se sentou ao meu lado e me deu um leve beijo em meus labios.

- o que aconteceu carlisle, com o que voçê esta preocupado.-esme perguntou.

contei sobre os pesadelos de jasper, e sobre as visoes de alice, e tambem disse que nao sei o que fazer agora para ajuda-lo nesse momento tao dificil.

-carlisle, jasper precisa saber que esta perdoado, eu acho que na verdade o que ele quer è o seu perdao porque agora pra ele voçe è alem de pai, o lider dele. depois que jasper fugiu do cla de maria, ele ficou sozinho por um tempo ate te encontrar, e eu nunca ouvir falar sobre esses pesadelos antes que ele fugiu de nos lembra?. depois que ele fugiu e voçe conseguiu traze-lo de volta pra casa e depois de conversar com ele dizendo que ele nao tinha culpa de nada do que aconteceu em seu passado ele ficou por um bom tempo sem ter esses pesadelos, mas ele sempre volta nao é?- na verdade nao estava entendendo na onde esme queria chegar.

-querida nao estou entendendo, como jasper precisa de meu perdao, se quando ele era do cla de maria nos nao nos conheciamos. eu nao preciso perdoa-lo.

-carlisle, lembra quando edward se rebelou e fugiu de casa?, ele matou varias pessoas, e tempos depois ele percebeu que não era facil viver como nomades, e tambem se sentia muito mal por causar varias mortes, quando ele resolveu voltar voçe deu uma surra no menino, pela rebeldia e desrespeito por nos, mas depois o perdoou pelo desrespeito não foi?

-sim esme, mas eu lhe disse tambem, que em relaçao aos que ele matou, eu não iria culpa-lo porque na verdade os nossos desejos são de se alimentar de humanos.

-eu sei querido, eu acho que na verdade jasper, quer te dar algum motivo para que voçe o castigue e o perdoe, pois agora ele vive com voçe e nao maria, entendeu?.

fiquei alguns minutos em silencio pensando e tentando encaixar tudo que esme me disse, no comeco ainda não estava entendendo. eu _queria_ poder ler a mente de jasper como edward faz, ai conseguiria entender como ajudar meu soldado.

tive uma ideia.

-esme, o que voçe acha de eu pedir ajuda ao edward, eu vou conversar com jasper e edward vai ler os pensamentos do jasper e depois nos vamos ver o que fazemos.

-uma otima ideia querido. carlisle, voçe esta melhor agora?-minha doce esposa perguntou.

-sim querida, eu vou conversar com edward, e essa noite eu vou ficar com jasper, nao quero deixa-lo sozinho enquanto isso nao se resolver,ok?

-è claro amor eu entendo,agora eu vou dar uma olhada no meu ursinho.-esme me beijou e saiu do escritorio.

**"edward venha ate meu escritorio por favor".**

Pensei pro meu filho, ouvi um suspiro triste dele e depois ouvi seus passado pelo corredor ate que ele parou em frente da porta.

-entre filho.-chamei meu filho que não entrava.

-sim senhor?-edward disse com uma expressao de medo.

-vem ca filho, sente-se aqui.-disse suavemente apontando pro meu lado.

-paii eu juro que não fiz nada paiii.-edward choramingou.

-porque voce esta dizendo isso filho.

-estou em apuros?-edward perguntou.

-que eu saiba não filho, voçe fez algo para estar em apuros?-perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-não senhor pai,eu ja lhe disse o que fiz e o senhor ja me deu um castigo.

-edward eu te chamei aqui porque quero saber se voçe me ajuda a descobrir como ajudar jasper com esse pesadelos.

-sim papai,o que eu tenho que fazer?

-eu quero que voçe fique atento aos pensamentos de jasper quando eu for conversar com ele, preciso saber para ajuda-lo.-disse ao meu filho que ficou me olhando com um sorriso travesso .

-então quer dizer que agora eu posso ouvir os pensamentos dos outros aqui em casa.-edward disse debochado, porque sabe que eu não gosto que ele ouça o que não e de sua conta.-dei-lhe um puxão de orelha, ele fez um biquinho de manha.

-desculpe papai, eu sò estava brincando.

**me digam como esse capitulo esta por favor.** **e tenho uma mini fic pronta."emmett apronta mais uma" voçes preferem que eu termine essa ou querem que eu poste ate .**


	6. Chapter 6

**oi pessoal, um capitulo pequeno, bem vindo a bia, ambertate16.**

**eu adoro todos seus comentarios e gostaria que todos voçes continue mandando reviews, pois me ajuda bastante. eu so escrevo um novo capitulo depois dos reviews.**

**então por favor comentem.**

**"recado importante no final."**

**POV: EDWARD**

Quando papai entrou no quarto de jasper e fechou a porta, eu fiquei ao lado do corredor que dava pro quarto de meu irmão, e entrei nos pensamentos do jasper, assim papai poderia ajuda-lo. papai conversou com jasper por alguns minutos sobre sua garganta e verificando se ele jà estava bem, depois meu pai começou a puxar assunto sobre os pesadelos de jasper. No começo percebi que jasper não queria falar sobre o assunto, mas papai convenceu jasper a falar. Nos pensamentos de jasper, ele sentia muita vergonha do papai, ele acha que papai nunca ira perdoa-lo e que papai sò o aceita na familia por causa de mamãe. meu irmão e um idiota, como ele pode pensar que meu pai não o aceita na familia ? meu pai e a pessoa mais carinhosa, gentil, compassivo e amigo, que nos dar tudo que desejamos como amor, compreensão,respeito,divertimento, bens materias, apesar de odiar "disciplina" e sempre nos perdoa e olha que as vezes fazemos cada travessuras que se um dia eu fosse pai e meus filhos fizessem o que nos ja fizemos acho que não conseguiria perdoar, como por exemplo matar inocente.

quando resolvi fugir e matar humanos, eu estava sendo um verdadeiro rebelde, depois de anos na solidão e desamparado, tentei encontrar meus pais, e depois de uma conversa, levei uma surra daquelas pelo desrespeito e por deixa-los por tanto tempo sem noticias. quando papai me perdoou, fiquei sem entender e meu pai me disse que foram meus instintos rebeldes que fizeram com que matasse humanos, e que ele me perdoa, pois foi ele que me colocou nesse mundo sabendo que eu poderia ser um recem nascido completamente sem controle, e que ele me via como um filho e que não importa o que eu faça ele sempre ira me perdoar porque eu era seu filho e nunca iria me deixar, mesmo que eu ultrapasse todos os limites, pois tudo que conseguirei sera um traseiro bem dolorido e vermelho, e "SEMPRE" seu perdão.

fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos e quando entrei na mente de jasper novamente, ele estava quieto enquanto papai esperava alguma respostas. na mente dele tinha varias imagens de papai nos abraçando, dando carinho,amor, achava que meu pai era mais reservado com ele por não querer ficar perto de um assassino, e por isso achava que papai devia castiga-lo. jasper estava sentindo tantas emoções de papai como preocupação,tristeza, raiva, desespero, e dor, que ele estava começando a achar que os sentimentos e preocupação e desespero era pelo resto da familia, como se meu pai tivesse medo que jasper machucasse alguem da familia. ja os outros sentimentos, jasper achava que era para ele mesmo, como se papai o odiasse. "BURRO".

a conversa entre os dois continuou por algumas horas, os pensamentos de jasper não mudava em nada e papai ja estava ficando preocupado achando que a conversa não estava adiantando nada. alguns minutos depois papai saiu do quarto de jasper para pegar um pouco de sangue na cozinha, quando papai me mandou um pensamento.

_**"fique em alerta filho,ja volto."**_

papai desceu as escadas e quando eu ia entrar na cabeça de jasper novamente, alice me mandou visões de jasper querendo fugir e tentar se matar passando a linha do tratado, alice viu que eu ia tentar impedi-lo e gritou na minha cabeça que eu não fizesse nada porque jasper iria me atacar e arrancar minha perna e como eu iria sentir muita dor meu pai teria que me ajudar em vez de correr atras de jazz e assim ele conseguiria fugir. na mente de jasper eu vi ele pegando a mochila que trouxe da guerra. papai ainda estava na cozinha, começei a caminhar lentamente pra ir avisar meu pai...

**"não edward, vai ser pior, fique aonde esta e espere, tudo se resolvera."**

alice gritou novamente me parando e fiquei quieto e voltei pra mente de meu irmão,ele estava abrindo a janela do quarto e pulou de uma vez começando a correr.

**POV:CARLISLE**

minha conversa com meu soldado não estava adiantando nada, percebi pelo olhares que ele me dava, sai do quarto para pegar um pouco de sangue muito necessario para nos dois, mandei um pensamento pro meu bebe ficar em alerta e quando ele acenou com a cabeça, desci pra cozinha, peguei sangue na geladeira e coloquei em uma panela de vidro e a coloquei no fogo, enquanto esperava esquentar, estava tão preocupado com jasper que fiquei atento a qualquer movimento de jasper no quarto, e alguns segundos depois ouvi ele mexendo na janela, caminhei lentamente para uma das janelas da cozinha que dava para ver o quintal de tras da casa, aonde dava a janela do quarto de jasper, e nada aconteceu, quando estava quase me virando pra pegar o sangue na panela, escutei um barulho de algo caindo la fora e vi jasper correndo em direção a floresta.

me desesperei sabendo que meu filho estava fugindo como alice tinha previsto e corri quebrando uma das janelas da cozinha e indo em direção a floresta. continuei correndo tentando achar meu filho, meu desespero começou a ficar mais forte a medida que chegava perto da linha do tratado, escutei passos atras de mim e vi meus filhos edward e emmett correndo em minha direção.

-paii estou ouvindo os pensamentos dos lobos, eles estão chegando perto da linha, jasper estava quase pulando.

-pra que lado edward ?

-a sua direita pai rapido ou ele vai morrer.

meu extinto de superproteção começou a trabalhar mais rapido, minha velocidade aumentou tres vezes mais, com medo de perder meu filhinho tão querido. continuei correndo ao lado da linha e vi jasper correndo na minha frente e os lobos ao seu lado, edward passou por mim e quando jasper estava preste a pular o barranco que dava para as terras quileutes, edward conseguiu agarra-lo e joga-lo a uns quinze metros para tras, foi tempo suficiente para que eu pudesse chegar ao meu filho que estava gritando de dor.

jasper estava deitado no chão com a perna direta ao lado gritando de dor e estava sangrando muito. edward e emmett chegaram ao meu lado.

-emmett me ajude a levar jasper pra casa, edward pegue a perna dele.-peguei jasper e com a ajuda de emmett e começamos a correr pra casa com edward atras trazendo a perna de meu filho.

-shhh calma filho, papai vai te ajudar calma...

*** espero que tenham gostado.**

_**"Eu quero a ajuda de voçes para as proximas historias, se voçes concordarem eu gostaria que voçes me mandasse um titulo e os principais da historia, tipos de problemas que as crianças fazem que os deixe em apuros. se não quiserem me ajudar, não tem problema." bjs...**_


	7. Chapter 7

***DESCULPEM A DEMORA PESSOAL, ACABEI APAGANDO O CAPITULO 7 E TIVE QUE FAZER TUDO DE NOVO, O QUE FOI APAGADO ESTAVA MELHOR, ENTÃO ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM DESSE CAPITULO, E O ULTIMO CAPITULO SAI ATE SABADO.**

**_BOAS VINDAS A biaSFA._**

**POV:CARLISLE**

corremos para casa, jasper estava gritando de dor em meus braços, edward abriu a porta e eu levei jasper para meu quarto e o deitei em minha cama, mas meu soldadinho estava com tanta dor que não conseguia ficar parado na cama.

-emmett, segure jasper por favor.-disse ao meu filho enquanto pegava a maleta medica e tirava uma seringa e uma ampola de anestesia, fiz uma dose de anestesia e fui em direção ao meu filho.

-calma filho,emmett segure firme, eu vou aplicar a injeção.-disse aos meus filhos passando a mão nos cachinhos de jasper.

rasguei sua calça e limpei ao redor de seu joelho e apliquei a injeção.

-AIII, PARAAAA ISSOOO DOOOIIIEEE.-jasper gritou, terminei de aplicar.

-calma filho, a anestesia ja vai fazer efeito.

-edward, por favor limpe a perna de jasper.-pedi ao meu caçula.

peguei uma bandeja de metal nova e expus meus dentes retirando uma boa quantidade de veneno, assim eu conseguiria grudar a perna de jasper novamente, quando terminei coloquei a bandeja sobre a cama.

-jasper, voçe esta sentindo dor filho?-perguntei me sentando ao lado de jasper.

-não senhor.-jasper respondeu.

-papai, ja limpei a perna.-edward me disse e eu estendi minha mão pegando a perna e a colocando ao lado da bandeja.

-eu vou colocar sua perna filho, não se mexa.

peguei a perna e molhei com meu veneno, e recolocando no lugar logo abaixo do joelho, segurei com firmeza por alguns minutos.

-edward e emmett deixe- nos a sós por favor.-pedi aos meus filhos que sairam do quarto e fechando a porta.

jasper me olhou amendrontado, soltei sua perna que ja estava boa novamente, depois peguei uma toalha e coloquei sobre suas pernas e partes intimas, eu olhei para meu filho. ele abaixou a cabeça e eu me levantei indo ate ao banheiro, lavei minhas maos e depois meu rosto. fiquei por alguns minutos no banheiro pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, no desespero de achar que ia perder meu soldado na boca dos lobos, eu preciso resolver isso de uma vez.

Quem é pai sabe o que se sente quando ve um filho a beira da morte, e a pior sensação que existe, da medo, pavor, panico, eu não quero nunca mais passar por isso, e meu filho quase se matou por causa de seus sonhos. eu vou castiga-lo severamente e se as visões de alice estiverem certas vou consegui convencer meu filho que ele não tem culpa do que aconteceu no passado. respirei fundo e sai do banheiro.

-como voçe esta jasper.- perguntei preocupado.

-ainda esta dormente senhor.

-voçe consegue se sentar?.

-acho que não senhor.

-pare de me chamar de senhor, eu sou o seu pai, e não seu chefe, entendeu jovem?-o repreendi severamente.

-sim pai.-jasper disse envergonhado. fui ate a porta.

-esme vem aqui por favor?-chamei minha esposa e entrei para o quarto novamente. me sentei ao lado de jasper.

esme entrou no quarto com lagrimas nos olhos e correu em direção a jasper e o abraçou.

-jasper cullen nunca mais faça isso comigo jovem, fiquei desesperada com sua fuga.-esme brigou com jasper.

-desculpe mãe.

-eu te perdoo anjinho,eu te perdoo...-interrompi minha esposa.

-esme, por favor leve as crianças pra caçar.- esme acenou com a cabeça e deu um beijo na testa de jasper e depois me deu um leve beijo em meus labios, depois saiu do quarto chamando as criancas.

esme saiu com as crianças.

-eu vou te ajudar a se sentar jasper.-olhei serio pro meu filho.

-sim senhor.-ele respondeu e eu o ajudei a se sentar apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, depois levantei suas pernas com uma mão e com a outra puxei o lençol que estava todo sujo de sangue e levei pro cesto de lixo.

fiquei em frente da cama e olhando para meu filho que abaixou a cabeça novamente.

-olhe pra mim jasper.-ordenei friamente.-jasper levantou a cabeça lentamente e me olhou.

-porque voçe fugiu jasper?.-perguntei e jasper novamente abaixou a cabeça.

_**-OLHE PRA MIM QUANDO EU ESTIVER FALANDO COM VOÇE JOVEM!.**_-acabei gritando com meu filho, eu ja estava ficando irritado com seu desrespeito.

-preste atenção jovem pois vou perguntar pela ultima vez, porque voçe fugiu?

-EUU QUERO MORRER TA LEGAL? NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VIVER ASSIM MAS QUE MERDA.-meu filho gritou comigo, mas em vez de ficar irritado eu me sentei ao seu lado e o abraçei .

-filho desabafe comigo, estou aqui ta te ajudar.-tentei consolar meu major.

**_POV JASPER_**

quando carlisle me abraçou eu fiquei com muita raiva, o que sera que ele quer de mim? eu ja estou cansado dessa farça toda, a vontade que tenho e de empurrar carlisle pra longe de mim e fugir mas minha perna ainda esta dormente.

-fale comigo jasper,porfavor.-carlisle pediu e eu me irritei mais ainda, quanta falsidade.

-EU NAO QUERO FALAR MERDA NENHUMA, EU TO CANSADO DE VOÇES E SUAS FALSIDADES, ADIMITAM QUE SO ME ACEITAM AQUI POR CAUSA DA MAMAE, EU SEI QUE TODOS VOÇES ME ODEIAM.-parei de gritar quando a feiçao de carlisle mudou de irritado para magoado.

-jasper não diga uma besteira dessas, eu te amo filho e tudo que quero e ve-lo feliz, ative seu dom e sinta todo o amor que sinto por voçe filho, não posso se quer me imaginar ter perder filho, deixe eu te ajudar...-carlisle parou de falar, e senti ondas, de amor,preocupação,magoa e tristeza saindo de meu pai.

-não quero sua ajuda, ninguem nunca vai apagar as maldades que fiz e só o que me resta e a morte...

"PAFT" NUNCA MAIS DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS ESTA ME OUVINDO, NUNCA MAIS.

fiquei chocado com que carlisle tinha feito, ele bateu no meu rosto, minha irritação começou a aumentar, quem ele pensa que e pra bater na minha cara? olhei pra ele com a mão na minha bochecha e foi quando percebi que ele estava chorando. culpa e remorcio começou a tomar conta de mim, eu nunca tinha visto meu pai chorando, nunca, minha irritação foi embora, abaixei a cabeça envergonhado enquanto continuava massageando meu rosto que estava ardendo pelo tapa.

meu pai colocou as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto e me fez olha-lo em seus olhos, depois tirou minha mão do meu rosto e fez carinho aonde ele tinha me dado o tapa, fiquei quieto observando.

-me perdoe jasper, por favor me perdoe.-meu pai me pediu desesperado.

-não preciso te perdoar carlisle, eu sei que mereci eu...

-não jasper voçe e nem ninguem merece levar um tapa desses no rosto, mas fiquei fora de mim quando voçe disse essa besteira, por favor me perdoe.-meu pai pediu e as lagrimas não parava de escorrer pelo seu rosto.

continuei olhando pro meu pai, meu deus como eu posso ser estupido desse jeito, ele me ama e não é só seus sentimentos que me diz isso, se meu pai não se importasse comigo, ele não teria ido atras de mim quando fugi, ou cuidado de mim quando estava com febre, nem concertado minha perna, abaixei a cabeça novamente envergonhado de mim mesmo por fazer uma pessoa tão boa como carlisle sofrer assim.

-eu te perdoo pai.-disse humildemente pro meu pai, se eu não o perdoasse ele iria ficar muito mal. meu pai me abraçou me apertando, e beijou minha cabeça, ficamos por uns minutos em silencio, meu pai continuou acariciando meu rosto.

-obrigado filho, por me perdoar, eu te amo muito jasper.- papai disse emocionado.

-desculpe por ter gritado com o senhor pai, eu tambem te amo, mas... e dificil pra mim viver assim pai, eu não aguento mais carregar esta culpa dentro de mim, me desculpe mas eu quero morrer e...

-filho, eu vou te ajudar a passar por tudo isso, e prometo a voçe jasper que dessa vez voçe vai se livrar de seus pesadelos e culpa, vai deixar isso no passado e seguir em frente.-enquanto meu pai falava, começei a chorar de novo. como meu pai iria me ajudar? como? eu sinto que preciso do perdão de meu pai pelas coisas que fiz, mas não consigo ver como ele ira me ajudar, fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos, senti meu pai colocando os dedos no meu queixo e me fazendo olhar para ele.

-filho, estou decepcionado com essa sua atitude, como voçe pode pensar em nos deixar novamente, todos nos te amamos jasper...

-mas voçes não deveriam, eu sou cruel e...

-NÃO FALE BESTEIRA JASPER.-meu pai gritou comigo.

-eu estou cansado dessa sua baixa estima, e devo lhe informa-lo jovem que voçe vai levar uma bela surra por te fugido de casa entendeu?- meu pai disse, e admito que fiquei com medo, na primeira vez em que eu fugi carlisle so me deu umas palmadas, mas eu lembro bem da ameaça que ele me fez, disse que eu ia levar uma surra tão grande no escritorio que ia ficar um mes sem poder me sentar.

papai levantou da cama e foi em direção ao seu guarda roupa.

-jasper, sua perna ainda esta dormente?-meu pai perguntou abrindo a porta do guarda roupa.

-não pai.

-voçe esta sentindo alguma dor?-papai perguntou novamente e ainda mexendo no guarda roupa.

-não senhor.-disse e arregalei os olhos de panico quando meu pai tirou uma tira grossa de couro, devia ter aproximadamente quinze centimetros de largura e uns quarenta de comprimento.

-vamos pro escritorio filho.-papai disse indo abrir a porta do quarto e segurando a tira.

levantei da cama lentamente e arrumei a toalha envolta da minha cintura olhando pra tira de couro e me lembrei que emmett ja apanhou com essa tira, ele desobedeceu  
carlisle numa viagem de caça e um urso conseguiu arrancar tres dedos da mao de emmett, papai colocou os dedos de novo em meu irmãozão. emmett tambem me disse que ficou duas semanas com o traseiro dolorido. merda. sera que papai vai cumprir sua promessa de me deixar um mes com a bunda pra cima.

papai foi pro escritorio e eu o segui pai abriu a porta do escritorio  
e esperou eu passar depois fechou a porta e foi se sentar no sofa enquanto colocava a tira no braço do sofa.

- vem filho sente-se ao meu lado.-papai disse.

- pai deixa eu colocar uma calça pelo menos.-pedi meu pai balançou a cabeça dizendo "não".

- por favor, papai eu não vou demorar?- pedi novamente.

-não jasper, daqui a pouco voçe nem precisara dessa toalha. sente-se aqui.-derrotado fui e me sentei ao lado de papai.

-olhe pra mim filho.-levantei a cabeça e olhei pro meu pai.

-filho, eu te amo muito e tudo o que faço e pra voçe e seus irmãos, eu não conseguiria viver em paz sabendo que meu filho esta andando nesse mundo como nomades ou pior, morto. imagina o que seria de nos sem voçe aqui. fomos uma grande familia e eu nunca jasper,NUNCA permitirei que voçe saia dessa familia, nos precisamos de voçe como voçe precisa de nos filho...

-o senhor sabe que não me sinto parte da familia, porque não me deixa ir embora de uma vez...

-não jasper, voçe não vai sair daqui.-meu pai disse bravo.

-voçe não tem como me impedir eu nem sou seu filho de veneno, então não me impeça de ir embora-gritei com raiva e meus olhos estavam ardendo pelas lagrimas que estavam começando a cair.

carlisle me puxou me fazendo sentar em seu colo e me abraçou tao forte que se fosse humano estaria roxo por falta de ar. coloquei minha cabeça no pescoço de meu pai e chorei de dor e medo de não suportar toda essa angustia...

_*** espero que tenham gostado. comentem e ate sabado. **_


	8. Chapter 8

***bom pessoal,espero que gostem desse final.**

**Pov. Carlisle**

Ficamos em silencio por algumas horas,jaspe em meus braços .olhei para a janela e percebi que já estava chegando a hora do crepúsculo. nem tinha percebido, desde que cheguei a casa ontem a noite ate agora não tinha me alimentado ainda. Com tanta coisa acontecendo ao meu redor. Olhei para meu filho, ele estava com os olhos fechados, percebi que estava dormindo. Levantei-me devagar e sai do escritório indo em direção ao meu quarto, abri a porta e coloquei jaspe cuidadosamente na minha cama. Jaspe abriu seus olhos meio sonolento.

-Tudo bem filho?- perguntei suavemente.

-sim senhor, mas minha garganta esta começando a me incomodar.-jaspe disse fazendo uma careta. Olhei pro meu relógio, e percebi que, com toda essa confusão, meu filho não tomou suas injeções.

-filho , você perdeu duas doses de bezetacil.-disse ao meu filho indo fazer outra injeção.

Jaspe nada disse. Peguei a seringa pronta, me sentei ao lado de jaspe. Bati em meus joelhos querendo que meu filho se debruce sobre eles. Jaspe suspirou se levantando e se debruçando. Abaixei uma parte da toalha e apliquei a injeção rapidamente.

-auuu, merda issooo dooiii.- jaspe reclamou.

-pronto. Filho, se acalme.- disse ao meu filho. Ele saiu de meu colo e se deitou na cama novamente de lado.

-esta cansado major?

-não senhor.

-filho, olhe pra mim?-pedi. Jaspe me olhou confuso.

-vamos terminar nossa conversa! –disse ao meu filho.

-não temos mais nada pra conversar senhor!-meu filho disse estressado com todo esse assunto.

-porque você acha isso meu jovem?-perguntei bravo.

-olha, carlisle, não quero mais discutir sobre esse assunto ok.

- jaspe, querendo ou não, nos vamos conversar, entendeu rapaz?-falei severamente. jaspe revirou os olhos e me irritei mais ainda com todo esse desrespeito.

- è melhor você mudar essa atitude rapaz! Já estou começando a perder minha paciência com você .

-não tenho nada pra mudar, carlisle, você não manda em mim, ENTENDEU.- o que jaspe disse, foi à gota d'água. Minha paciência já tinha se esgotado. Sua rebeldia, já estava entrando em ação.

Puxei jaspe sobre meu colo, e desci a Mão em seu traseiro.

PAFT* ...

-è assim que você quer conversar jaspe? Ótimo, vamos ver se assim,meu jovem, você me escute e aprenda de uma vez por todas, que eu quero RESPEITO e OBEDIÊNCIA DE SUA PARTE.-repreendi meu filho.

PAFT *PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* PAFT*...

PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* ...

PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* PAFT*...

PAFT PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* PAFT*...

PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* PAFT* PAFT*….

PAFT*hmm PAFT*own PAFT*ai PAFT*aiai PAFT*paraaa PAFT* aiiiiPAFT*paraaa porr favoorr PAFT*desculpeePAFT *AAIIIIPAFT* DESCULPAAA PAIIII

Depois de algumas palmadas, jaspe , finalmente se permitiu chorar. Parei de bater.

-vai me escutar agora, meu jovem?-perguntei severamente.

-siimm senhorrr...- jaspe respondeu humildemente.

-ótimo. A partir de hoje, jaspe , não quero mais te ver pra baixo, sua baixa estima por você mesmo, faz com que você afunde mais ainda filho, ok.-disse a jaspe.

Jaspe nada me respondeu.

PAFT* aiiii

PAFT* owwnn

PAFT* paraaa

PAFT* porr favvoorr

**Entendeu** PAFT* descullpaa

**Meu **PAFT* aiiii entendii

**Jovem **PAFT* entenndii,aiaia

PAFT* siiim senhoorr

Ótimo PAFT* AIIEEE

Parei de bater novamente, espero que com esse lembrete, jaspe comece a falar mais abertamente comigo.

-filho,tudo na vida acontece por uma razão!acredite em mim jaspe, a sua amargura de hoje e,com certeza, uma fase em que você esta passando no momento. Temos-nos a eternidade filho, sempre acredite, sempre tenha Fe .tenha autoconfiança e auto fazer muitas coisas. lute, batalhe, não seu passado para trás. Se um dia você escorregar,levante-se, e tente de sempre estarei ao seu lado. Não pense que falhou varias vezes, pense que deu vários passos ate acertar. Não queira ser perfeito filho. ninguém e perfeito.

Parei de falar, jaspe ainda estava sobre meu colo, chorando desesperadamente. Massageei suas costas, mandando, emoções de conforto,amor, e carinho. jaspe não estava conseguindo segurar seu dom, comecei a sentir as emoções de meu filho também. Jaspe estava se sentindo aliviado e triste ao mesmo tempo.

-filho , você, tem varias qualidades, caráter, compaixão, amor , carinho e varias outras...

Parei de falar. Jaspe começou a chorar mais forte. O sentei em meu colo, e o abracei com forca. Meu filho ainda não acreditava em minhas palavras.

-shh... calma, meu campeão,calma.-tentei consola-lo.

alguns minutos depois, jaspe só fungava em meus braços se acalmando. Lembrei-me de um verso. Comecei a sussurrar no ouvido de meu menino enquanto restava.

*Prometo  
Prometo buscar o amor dentro do teu coração,  
Prometo cultivá-lo,  
Prometo lhe dar consolo quando precisares.  
Prometo te amar,  
Fazer dos problemas  
Momento insignificantes.  
Prometo te dar apoio,  
Compreensão.  
Também te prometo acima de tudo.

MEU AMOR.

Prometo estar sempre do teu lado.  
Prometo encontrar os teus sorrisos  
E enxugar as tuas lágrimas.  
Prometo ficar acordado, tomarei conta do teu sono.  
Prometo que vou buscar todas  
As formas para te fazer feliz.  
Prometo que as estrelas os astros serão teus  
E a lua será nossa...  
São milhões de promessas  
De um Verdadeiro Amor sem limites.

Que nunca terá fim  
"EU TE AMO MEU FILHO" E NADA IRA MUDAR MEU SENTIMENTO POR VOCÊ.

**Pov. Jaspe**

Chorei. Chorei muito mais, depois que, meu pai recitou esse verso. Meu pai me ama, e,eu o amo muito também. Sinto todo seu amor por mim. Sinto-me aliviado, meu PAI, não me odeia, não me julga pelo meu passado. ELE me ama de verdade. Olhei nos olhos de meu pai, e, ele estava com lagrimas escorrendo de seu rosto. Ajeitei-me em seu colo e tirei meu braço de seu pescoç suas lagrimas,dando,um leve sorriso.

-eu também amo,papai, obrigado, por esta, do meu lado.-disse emocionado.

-sempre filho, estarei ao seu lado. Eu quero,meu filho, que você esqueça e deixe seu passado , e viva o presente. Se você quer o meu perdão, pelo seu passado, eu digo, EU TE PERDOOU MEU FILHO,sempre te perdoarei.- agora sim, estou me sentindo cem por cento aliviado, tudo que eu mais queria,era ouvir o perdão de meu pai. E ele me deu com toda sua sinceridade.

-obrigado pai, me sinto muito, aliviado.-disse ao meu pai, abraçando novamente.

-que bom, meu filho, espero que de agora em diante, você possa viver mais relaxado consigo mesmo,meu soldado.

-também espero,papai.-disse verdadeiramente.

Meu pai, continuou me abraçando.

-eee..., papai, eu posso me levantar.-perguntei timidamente.

-ainda não estou pronto filho.-meu pai disse. Eu olhei novamente pro meu pai,imaginando ate quando,ele iria ficar me segurando. Meu pai sorriu,mas, logo desfez o sorriso e me olhou severamente.

-jaspe, eu ainda vou castiga-lo, por ter fugido meu filho.-droga , achei que conseguiria me livrar da minha punição.

Meu pai me levantou de seu colo. Eu rapidamente coloquei a toalha em volta da minha cintura. Meu pai abriu o armário novamente, e tirou de La seu cinto marrom. Depois, papai pegou dois travesseiros, e o colocou na beira da cama.

-sobre a cama, filho.-papai mandou .

-espero que você ,nunca mais ,fuja meu filho.-papai disse, tirando minha toalha novamente.

-sim senhor,papai.-disse humilde.

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP*... hmmm

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* aiiiiiii

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* aiiiieeee

Meu pai começou,uma sessão de cintadas, meu traseiro estava doendo demais, não estava mais conseguindo, segurar meus gemidos, e comecei a gritar de dor.

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* ownnnn

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* aiiiiii

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP*AAIIIIIEEEE

Comecei a implorar, pro meu pai parar, eu não estava,aguentando mais, parecia, que meu traseiro, ia rachar.

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP SLAP*PORR FAVOORR, PARAAA

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* DEESCUULPAAA,PAIIII

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SIIINTOOO MUITOOO

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP PARRRAAA….

As ultimas cintadas,foram tão forte, que meus gritos,ficaram mudos. Meu pai, parou de me bater, e me puxou pro seus abraços.

-dessscuulpaa paiii,eu... sintooo muitooo.-pedi ao meu pai soluçando.

-pronto,calma filho, eu te perdoou, meu soldado. Perdoou-te.-meu pai me consolou. Meu papai se sentou na cama, comigo em seus braços.

-pai, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-claro filho.

-porque o senhor pegou aquela tira de couro.-perguntei baixinho.

-filho, se você, não me escutasse por bem, iria me escutar por mal, mas consegui fazer você entender sem precisar usa-La .certo?

-com certeza,pai.-disse esfregando meu traseiro dolorido, e me aconchegando mais em meu pai.

Adormeci.

**Pov. Esme**

Estou tão preocupada com meu marido e filho, que não estou conseguindo me concentrar na caça . espero que agora jaspe, entenda, que nos o amamos e não queremos que nada de mal aconteça com ele. Estamos fora de casa a horas, será que eles estão bem.

-mamãe?- Alice me chamou, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

-o que foi filha?-perguntei.

-deu tudo certo,mamãe, jaspe entendeu, e não terá mais pesadelos e também não fugira mais.-minha filha me disse, me abraçando, sorri feliz.

-que maravilha ,minha filha.-disse, super feliz.

Senti meu celular,vibrando em meu bolso, peguei e sorri ao ver que era carlisle.

-carlisle, tudo bem? –perguntei nervosa.

-sim querida, agora estamos em paz.-meu marido disse, e , pude sentir o alivio em sua voz.

-graças a deus,meu amor,graças a deus.

-querida, volte pra casa, preciso da minha família.-carlisle disse feliz.

-estamos a caminho , querido.-disse e desliguei meu telefone.

-crianças, vamos pra casa.-disse, sabendo que minha caçulinha já tinha dado as novidades pros irmãos.

-sim,mãe.- veio à resposta de meus filhos. corremos pra casa, e minutos depois estava nos braços de meus marido.

Carlisle me contou tudo que tinha acontecido, e fiquei muito aliviada, que tudo terminou bem.

...

TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS.

**Pov. Emmett**

Meu traseiro,não doía mais. Jaspe, esta mais feliz e sorridente, nesses dias que passou não teve mais pesadelos, e tudo voltou ao normal com nossa família.

Meu pai, pediu suas férias, e amanha iremos viajar para a ilha da mamãe. Todos estamos muito felizes, vamos viajar e nos divertir bastante.

Agora estou arrumando minha mochila, e aproveitando, para colocar uns brinquedinhos. Vou aprontar muito com meus irmãos...

-NAAAOOO.-escutei Edward gritando e correndo pelo corredor. Depois ele entrou no quarto de nossos pais.

-EMMETT CULLEN, NEM PENSE NISSO MEU JOVEM.-papai gritou do seu quarto.

FIM.

***E ENTÃO, GOSTARAM? DEIXE SEUS COMENTÁRIOS.**

**UMA LEITORA, DISSE QUE MINHA HISTORIA, ERA UM MONTE DE BOBAGENS. VOCÊS CONCORDAM? DIGAM-ME, ESTOU PENSANDO EM NÃO ESCREVER MAIS, E APAGAR MINHA HISTORIA. DEPENDE DE VOCÊS.**

**ESTOU TENTANDO MELHORAR, MEUS ERROS. MAS AINDA É UM POUCO DIFÍCIL PRA MIM.**


End file.
